Curse App
The Curse App was a magical app associated with the yōkai Kubire-Oni.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 25 Description The Curse App is a magical app created to cause curses when entering a person's name. Its icon is of a black inverted pentagram with a thin red outline and a magenta background that fades to black as it surrounds the pentagram. After creating an account, the app shows the inverted pentagram, underneath it are a blank box and the instructions, stating that the user must enter a name in three hours or the curse will rebound to them. Entering a name will cause the app to delete itself and hair strands to go after the target. Once harm is done to the victim, twice the amount of Curse Apps appear on their phone, giving them the option to enter names. Eventually the user will succumb to the amount of curses, falling into a trance where they repeat the phrase "Stare at you smartphone all the time, and you'll soon find yourself cursed", gaining a red inverted pentagram on their forehead and the urge to commit suicide by hanging themselves. History Sixth Anime The Curse App started becoming popular among junior high girls, among those who had heard of it was Miyabi, Mana's friend, who suggest her to use the app in retaliation to Karin, who planned on snubbing Mana. Miyabi installs it on Mana's phone and creates an account for her, much to her objections. Mana enters Karin's name and the app deletes itself, they laugh it off, unaware as Karin had received an ankle injury. Karin finds the app on her phone, now twice as many, and decides to enter Mana and Miyabi's name. The latter trips from a flight of stairs and receives a cast, afterwards she regretfully enters Mana's name in the Curse App. At home Mana's phone is filled with a multitude of Curse App icons as a counter appears counting down from three hours. She covers her phone and soon hair strands start growing out of it, she tries to escape but her phone follows her everywhere. She soon finds Sōma, who informs him more about the app, in that they have to keep entering names, staggering towards her as a red inverted pentagram appears on his forehead. Mana runs from him, finding other people in a similar state, which their energy gathers to a tower. The hair strands grow longer, forming a noose by a tree where Sōma is about to put his head through, but Kitarō and Neko-Musume intervened as he falls unconscious. Mana finds her phone at school, where she tries to call Neko-Musume but is unable to and is soon surrounded by five people in the same state as Sōma surround her. Hair strands start coming out of her phone while the counter is down to five minutes, soon entering her name instead. Nanashi appears behind her as a noose falls in front of her. She taps the enter button, causing the hair strands to come out of the phone as Kubire-Oni appears behind her, controlling the hair strands to hold her. She is about to place her head through the noose when Kitarō and Neko-Musume stop Kubire-Oni and save. Once he is defeated the Curse App deletes itself from phones everywhere. People start to whine about the disappearance of the app, as their malice is sent by Nanashi to Mana. Abilities Curse Affliction: As its name implies it is able to cause curses to others with the restriction that the user has to enter the name of a person they know for it to work. After entering a name the app will delete itself and Kubire-Oni's hair will go after the target, bringing harm to them. Eventually users will gain a glowing inverted pentagram on their foreheads as more curses are afflicted to them. If the user does not enter a name, they will be bound to them and Kubire-Oni will appear behind them, preparing a noose made of his hair for the user. Gallery CurseApp Ep25.jpg Curse App18 Ep25.jpg References Navigation pt-br:App da Maldição Category:Items Category:Applications